<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lovesong by FandomTrashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268115">A lovesong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashcan/pseuds/FandomTrashcan'>FandomTrashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Rum Tum Tugger, Demeter is sweet, Fluff, Gay Mr. Mistoffelees, M/M, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees is a Morosexual, Mr. Mistoffelees just has a lot of feelings, Munkustrap is done, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Slight Canon Divergence, Slightly - Freeform, but then again, it's about the yearning, its cats, the rum tum tugger is a (bi) curious cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashcan/pseuds/FandomTrashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The magical mister Mistoffelees had a problem. Another tom related problem. A Rum tum tugger related problem.</p><p>Because really, what had his friend been thinking, singing a three minute song filled with praise? What in the everlasting cats name was he supposed to do with that?</p><p>In which Mr. Mistoffelees likes Rum tum tugger more than he probably should and the Rum tum tugger is a curious cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gay panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I've fallen face first into the cats (the MUSICAL) fandom and I'm having a grand old time with it. I first encountered cats when I was like a baby 12 year old and didn't speak english yet (Which is not my mother language, so be nice). We watched the Jellicle cats song video during a music class and I tried to watch the rest of the musical, but was very confused because I did not speak English... Like, watching the gumby cat while in English while not speaking the language was... wild. To not even mention the Rum tum tugger song, what a ride that was back then.</p><p>With the rise of the movie (Which is... special...) I've been reintroduced to the musical and my gay ass was absolutely stunned at the sexual/romantic tension between these two idiots... This is the fic that came from that observation. Note that I have not read the naming of cats, or seen the movie in full. But I have seen most of the filmed musical.</p><p>Please enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mister Mistoffelees was a magical cat who was struggling with a very regular problem and he was a bit disappointed with himself for having such an ordinary and boring problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the magical mister Mistoffelees, his problem should be magical and yet here he was! Lounging in the shadows and trying to not make it obvious he was staring at his friend, who was sunbathing in the windowsill of his house. He was trying to sleep, but he found his gaze drifting to the other tom. Yes, that was a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just looked really good with the sun reflecting off his fur...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just how was he supposed to tackle that problem? He could not conjure something to help, he could not disappear because that did not change anything and sparkles would decidingly NOT help. Not this time. Then again, sparkles were very fun. Always fun results there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that his secret was out to all of the Jellicle cats, and not just the rum tum tugger, he felt happy to let the younger kittens play with the lights he could make. As long as they stayed away from the lights on his coat it was fine by him. He liked his personal space. He remembered when him and Tugger were still kits themselves. His friend was the first and only one (up until a few days ago) to know about his powers. He had alway been so supportive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And had looked like a complete idiot chasing the lights, but at least they looked like idiots together that day. Unlike most days where Tugger was the sole idiot out of the two of them. A very fun idiot, but a massive idiot nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most older cats were still wary of Misto, these few days later, but grateful for what he had done with his magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh the last jellicle ball, what an event that had been. Macavity making his entrance, stealing old Deuteronomy away, causing chaos. The whole tribe had been in disarray. It was then that Tugger had taken him aside and asked him if he could bring his father back with magic. It was not that easy. While he found himself very capable of tricks and his powers grew everyday, he had just been the tiniest bit unsure if he could bring a fully-grown older cat back while said cat was still in the presence of another magical cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tugger had then told him… “There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you can do it. You are the magical mystical mister Mistoffelees, if anyone can do this, it is you.” It had been very difficult to hold back a loud purr making itself known due to the compliment. He ended up agreeing to at least giving it a shot, but only if Tugger told the rest of the tribe that tiny Quaxo, who had been a runt, that watched silently from the shadows, was also a magical cat. The Rum tum tugger seemed to have no problem with this, glad to defend his friend from getting torn apart by an angry Munkustrap, who was not doing great mentally at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mistoffelees had asked Tugger to tell the tribe, he had not expected his oldest friend to sign a whole song praising his abilities!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet here they were and he just had to roll with it. No need to bring more doubt to the tribe that was anxious over their leader and good friend being taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… here was the thing. Tugger might not have realised it… but he basically sang Misto a love song… And he was unsure how to feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very nice love song too...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear that that was not what THE Rum tum tugger had meant with the song, at all. The tom who had all the queens after him and had a fanclub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misto was often described as shy and aloof, not quite fitting in. This was not fully because that was just how he was, even if he did value privacy. He, as a kitten, had not been introduced to the Jellicle tribe upon birth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, instead he had been born in a stack of hay, with three other siblings, two queens and one other tom. He had been, in fact, the runt of his litter. Not that he would tell the other toms at the dump that, no they would have a field day with that. He was born to his mother, miss miracula, who was a fully black magical cat touring with a circus, along with about thirty other cats in a colony (the number shifting every day). He had loved it there, talking to many kinds of animals, actually making friends with some of the pups, who had been born two days prior. Even as a runt he was growing up fast. He had adored his mom and dad, loved all his siblings and was close with the other cats in the colony. He had not cared much for humans, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of his siblings showed any magical abilities and neither did he, at first.That came later, after everything. As him and his siblings were still kits, getting close to two months according to the humans, his mother was pregnant again. He did not like all the humans coming by and checking in on them, but his mother was a star of the show and her taking time off was a bit of a struggle for the circus. She would tell them stories of her shows, the way she would do magic with her human assisting her by moving the props around. How she trained her human to give her food after her tricks. He had loved every story she told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His two younger queen sisters were born and they all welcomed them happily. It was a bit later that they figured out that the youngest and smallest kitten he had ever seen, Victoria, was mute and partially deaf. She was a runt like he had been, but somehow even smaller. Being a runt had been hard enough and now she could not tell them what was wrong. When the circus had stopped for a month-long stay, his mom had taken off so she could take care of the two little queens in a calmer environment without so many lights, as Victoria had gotten more and more stressed with all the people coming by. Misto might have followed her… He just wanted his little sister to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Victoria and Louisa were weaned off, instead eating the cream from humans, his mother planned to take Louisa and him back to the circus and leave Victoria with their uncle Bustopher Jones. A traveling life not good for the young deaf kit, they were all afraid she would get lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended up staying as well, disagreeing with just leaving his sister Vicky. It had been a very hard decision. He had to watch his siblings wave from the train, leaving him and Victoria, little Louisa wailing at the loss of her sister. His mother smiling sadly but proudly. Yet, no matter how sad he was that he might never see his family again, his mom, dad and siblings… (He had been too young to know that the circus returned yearly) At least he had Vicky, who would mouth his name as Misto, instead of the Quaxo the cats of the neighbourhood called him, the name given to him by the humans around the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not born a Jellicle cat and this was why he never really understood some things the jellicles did. Like the partols for other clans and the collective hunts. With the humans around his colony had been well fed and protected. A big help in understanding this new clan was Tugger. Funnily enough the other tom's total disregard for his brother's hard work actually helped explain some things to him. He used to play with Tugger, accidently exposing his magic when it finally did come in. He had been amazed at Mitso’s abilities, oohing and awing at the glitter in the air. It had been fun, watching the big (he was about two months older) scary lion-like (except he knew actual lions and they were pretty nice) cat chase the glittering lights. This is when he learned just how stupid his friend could be, when he jumped and growled at the dog, or pollice as Jellicles called them, that Misto was talking to and trying to make friends with. He had magic, he could defend himself just fine and him and the dog had just been talking. Tugger simply whacked him on the head with his paw, “We do not talk to pollices, Quaxs!” It had been kind of sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tugger, for all his trying, could do nothing for his understanding of the Jellicle ball, which was not very weird considering he was still a kitten. Now it was pretty easy to understand. Everyone of age (and the kittens that interrupted) got a song explaining who they were and either why they were a suitable mate, or why they wanted to go to the heavy side lair. It had been a wild concept as a kit. Then the queens would choose a partner and the couples would dance. The dancing and singing part were what messed him up the most, causing major confusion at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For you see, at the colony their version of the ball was an all ages event, no... “business” happening on the floor in front of the kittens. The dances were more meant to be a show, to see what the friendship and family dynamics were. Every so many dances the toms and queens would scope each other out, looking for mates. This ball happened every three months, which is why he had seen two, as young as he had been. The one not during mating season had quite a few relationships of two toms or two queens getting together. Another thing that confused him about the jellicle tribe was the small number of those relationships. Once he got older that made him a bit sad… Especially when Tugger started getting attention from the queens. He liked all the queens well enough, but not like his mom and dad liked each other. Maybe he was still too young to get it… But when would he know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was an adult (technically) and he still did not really like any of the queens like that. He simply liked being around his friends. And out of all friends he liked being around his idiot friend the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concept that dances were meant to be romantic or as an attribute to finding a partner was still a bit unusual to him. Him and Victoria would still dance though, as his sister could not exactly sing. He did not really like to sing either, not on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of singing, songs were not unusual in his old colony either, but they were mostly for explaining more things to kittens, large numbers with many cats singing. The one exception though, was the song sung by the cats to and for their chosen partner. It was often a song filled with praise and love. His dad had sung a wonderful song to his mother, praising her poise and talent on the stage, her calm nature around humans and her protective spirit for the kittens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yes, to say he was surprised and a bit startled when the rum tum tugger, heartthrob of the clan, started singing a three minute song praising his abilities was an understatement. What really threw him off was Tugger dancing along with him at some parts, like a Jellicle might to a partner. What was he supposed to make of that?! Then bringing old deuteronomy back, getting swept up in the excitement. Grissela leaving for the heaviside lair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First the singing, but Tugger could not possibly know what that meant, and then the dancing with him of some tiny steps, which even tugger should know the implications of… but he didn’t, no one did...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one really noticed he did not take a queen to his den that night, but Tugger was chosen by Bombalurina, so they never got the chance to talk about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not really felt like bringing it up… when they did finally talk. No he would never tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They were both lounging at his human’s house, sunbathing and his trying not to stare. He had tried to drop hints before (Just in case), during the rum tum tugger’s song and dance (As much as aggressive hip-thrusting could be called dancing, which he was very much unaffected by) with the rest of the tribe… Calling him a bore and trying to seem uninterested in a song where his friend sang about wanting things he could not easily have. He was bluffing, obviously, but he did not think anyone in the clan realised his affections, least of all Tugger. He didn’t even know why his friend held so much of his affections, but it was a reality he had to deal with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over a Tugger, who had managed to roll off the windowsill while turning over, yowling loudly in surprise. Why did he even like him, look at him, he was an absolute dolt! Looking around to see if anyone saw it, glaring at him when he saw him chuckling. “You alright there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to pick a different spot. The sun makes my fur shine better for this angle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see, I had yet to notice. The ground and dirt does suit your fur better.” This caused Tugger to pounce at him. Thankfully Misto was a magical cat and reappeared on the roof. “Unfair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh, I’m sorry, how inconsiderate of me. Want to come up here as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is when he switched their places, making his friend very upset at being stuck on the roof, trying to hide his snickers. “Not funny Misto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have stayed at the circus, I’m clearly hilarious.” He doubted his friend heard his comment over his fussing. He took pity on his friend after a few more minutes and got pounced for his efforts. “You are the worst,” his friend growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am the very best.” A sigh from Tugger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose you are, magical mister Mistoffelees.” He once again barely held back a purr. Really, he was going to hurt his throat if this kept up. He was not going to make it obvious. This friendship meant everything to him. “You are going to make me blush with all those compliments, why don’t you save it for your fanclub?” Tugger simply laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think I waste my best material on you, Misto.” He would really prefer if he didn’t, honestly. It made things much more complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know, like the song Tugger must have written in advance for the ball… Long before Misto even knew he would be performing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could never tell him what a song like that meant to his old colony, it would make things awkward, no doubt about that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had calmed down a bit, sitting next to each other, enjoying the sun while it was still out. They heard Misto’s human queen call his name, but he was not going in right now, wanting to spend time with his moron friend for a bit more. “Houdini, are you not coming inside. Oh, your friend is here as well.” He had gotten a third name from the new humans he was staying at. He started sitting at the window and they just let him in, clearly already trained well. The second human queen, who had only more recently started living in the house, came up as well, trying to pet Tugger who did not want to be pet and hissed. “Oh sorry. Who is this handsome kitty?” Like Tugger needed his ego inflated more. “He’s the cat from four houses down. He used to play with Houdini when he was a kitten. It was adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, do you still have pictures of that, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll show you.” and with that they went back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fur is all dirty from rolling in the dirt,” he told his friend, who looked horrified at the news. He enjoyed his fur coat being clean and Misto did have to give him that his always looked shiny, even without having magic. His coat was quite beautiful… Anyway, after his little trip to the roof his coat could use a good grooming as well, so that is what they did. Tugger kept consistently missing a spot on his head, just behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was adorable…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed a spot, Tugs…” After about five minutes of him directing Tugger on the part he missed, he was pretty sick of it. “Whatever, just leave it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can not just leave it, Misto! Just help me. Point me to where it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Fix it yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” He could not believe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is where he placed his paw on Tuggers head, pulling it down and cleaned the spot. It was persistent… He was trying to ignore the fact that his friend vaguely smelled of autumn, like wind and fallen leaves. After a bit he finally got rid of the dirt. “There, all done.” It was then that he noticed Tugger was purring. It was a very nice sound… But once again, he tried not to acknowledge that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They resumed their sunbathing, both laying on the sidewalk, closer together than they had been. While Tugger often stated he did not like cuddles, he did not seem too bothered. He just didn’t know what to do with all of this, but for now he might as well enjoy the sound of his friend purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he did not notice was that he started purring as well, or the look given to him by the not quite asleep Tugger. Maybe then he would have realized that it was not as complicated as he was making it out to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe then it would not have to be bittersweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe another time, another day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bisexual distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be from Tugger's perspective, please tell me if his seems in character, he gave me a really hard time... I tried my hardest ^^</p><p>I also added some nearly unnoticeble edits to chapter 1, just spelling mistakes and such, just so you know. Thsi fic is slowly but surely running away from me. It was supposed to be one of two short chapters and I'm at 15 pages of fanfic now... Someone oplease be my impuls control. Or don't, honestly I'm having a great time.</p><p>And last but not least, I listened to "Absolutely smitten" from Doddloddle on repeat while writting this</p><p>Please enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tugger had been, dare he say it, in a funk… ew… for the past month. He tried to stay in his den when he could get away with it, but alas, his human wanted him to go outside. He really needed to train them better (rudely shoving him out of the den would not do). It was no wonder that his moping (ugh) eventually got his brother's attention. “I can hardly believe my eyes. My brother, the Rum tum tugger, laying around, instead of hanging with his adoring fans.”</p><p>“Look, Munk, I can’t today, alright? Go back to your many duties or something, see if I care.” His brother decidedly did not leave, sitting down next to him. “Oh wow, you are actually feeling bad. Are you alright? Not sick, are you?” The calm tone of his brother's voice only served to annoy him in his time of crisis. “I’m fine, Munks, seriously.” His brother, of course, did not believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“You might be more convincing if not laying around like a drama cat.” Ugh… He was, wasn’t he. </p><p> </p><p>How would he even start to explain what he had been dealing with for the last month to his brother (without sounding overly dramatic). “I’ve just been… Not really feeling it.” He could practically HEAR his brother's eyes widening. “How so?” He finally turned to face his brother, trying not to look too upset. </p><p>“It’s just been… A month.” He knew he was avoiding the problem, that was what he had been doing for the past month. That’s what got him here. “Did something happen at the ball?” He simply stared at his brother with a glare, who rolled his eyes. “Aside from the obvious?” </p><p> </p><p>Yes, but also not really. </p><p> </p><p>That was the problem, wasn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened. Stop worrying.” </p><p>“You are making it very difficult not to and this more difficult than it has to be. Did something happen with Bombalurina?” </p><p>“We are not together if that is what you are asking.” She did actually end up being snatched away by her human before anything could even happen, making his escape-plan unnecessary. She had not been as alluring to him as she usually might be. She was a very beautiful queen and he would not have minded being with her, but it was unfair to her (and potentially himself) if he spent the night with her while his emotions were in turmoil. She simply had not been the one drawing his eyes to her that whole night.</p><p> </p><p>No, that would have been his mystical friend, lounging in the shadows for most of the night… </p><p> </p><p>The thing was, his friend was amazing, no surprise there, but for his friend to draw his attention when he had been hardly doing anything was a bit unusual. His problem had not been limited to just the ball… He had written the song for Misto long before that, never really knowing why his own song that he wrote for someone else was stuck in his head. But how was he going to explain that to his brother without sounding like a lovesick lunatic.</p><p> </p><p>Because he wasn’t!</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you had quite the night while I was distracted. I thought you liked Bombalurina?” </p><p>“She’s a very beautiful queen, but it just didn’t work out.”</p><p>“Hm.” And just what did that mean? “So, why didn’t it?” He sighed.</p><p>“I might have been a bit distracted.”</p><p>“Considering you already said that it had nothing to do with… Macavity… Might I be so bold to assume it had to do with the song you wrote for your tuxedo friend. You need not worry, I will make sure no one will hurt him for his powers. He did us all a great service, after all.” </p><p> </p><p>It did have to do with that, but not in the way his brother had been thinking. He had SO MUCH fun, hyping up Misto and his abilities! He had been surprised by how easily the clan had followed along, most of all his brother, who was quick to sing with him during the chorus. “Still surprised you were so on board with one of MY ideas.” Munkustrap let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“You have good ideas when your ego takes a hit. It is also difficult to imagine little Quaxo as… cruel as our other brother has shown to be. I had no reason to doubt you for once, as uncommon of an occurrence that is.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said dryly, not impressed with backhanded compliments. “That is not really the problem though… I don’t even really know what the problem is, honestly.”</p><p>“Well, that certainly helps.” Did he mention he could do without his brother’s presence yet, because he could do without his brother’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>He was too busy being caught up in his feelings, that he spilled the beginning of his problem by accident. “All the while I was dancing with her, I found my eyes seeking someone else.” He was TRYING…! to not tell his brother. This was not something he wanted “perfect” Munkustrap’s opinion on. Especially if he did not know what that opinion was.</p><p>Munk simply swatted at his head. “Not entirely out of character for you.” This…! HRM!</p><p>Shut up, that's not true and you know it. That is for simple things, like places to sleep. This is anything but.” His brother missed the point completely, not that Tugger blamed him. He barely knew what was going on and he was the cat living it. </p><p> </p><p>His brother patted him on the back. Not at all awkwardly, Munk… “I’m sure it’s a bit difficult, being in love with another queen, more so if they are not interested. But turning your affections to Bombalurina is not a solution.” He knew that! He KNEW that! he had just… panicked… But how could he possibly explain...?</p><p>“It is not a queen, who has gained my attention, Munk…” </p><p>His brother went quiet for a bit and tilted his head. “Oh?” He questioned, clearly inviting Tugger to elaborate. “A tom then…?” he said quietly, when Tugger did not do so. Tugger nodded, looking away, out into the clearing. “You know that that is completely fine, right Tugs?” This made him look over to his brother, who was smiling gently. He sighed once more. “I’m glad it is, because after the past month, I am pretty sure there’s nothing to be done about it,” he said with a smirk, hoping it was more confident than he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Munkus poked him in the side. “So… Who is it?” There was a slightly teasing tone to his voice.”</p><p>“Hardly your business, now is it?”</p><p>“It is my duty to look out for everyone. And who says I cannot help my brother with his tom troubles?”</p><p>“Me. I said that.”</p><p>“Don’t be so secretive, just tell me.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Then his next dilemma, how was he going to explain the other tom was Quaxo, Magical mister Mistoffelees, the one that Munk always told him to “Please do not corrupt this on Tugs, please, Mungo and Rumple were bad enough, I am actually begging you, for all that is holy to the everlasting cat above do not, no please don’t…!” Munkus pulled him out of his fond memories of his brother thinking for a second that he did the corrupting out of the two of them. “Then just tell me how this all happened.”</p><p>“Well… All night long I was just wondering why. Why him? And at the same time I know exactly why. Have you even seen him, he is amazing! Just phenomenal!”</p><p>“Considering you have yet to tell me just who has captured my promiscuous brother’s attention, no I have not seen what you see. But by that description just now… I can guess.” Oh no… “You call only one cat in the whole tribe phenomenal, after all.” Oh no. “I’ll be honest Tugs, I did not see this coming” Oh shoot.</p><p>“Well… Me neither!” With that last shout he sprinted off, you know… like a coward. </p><p>“Brother! get back here!”</p><p> </p><p>He ran for a good while, finally shaking his brother after the fifth turn. Only problem was, he just ran for five minutes in the burning sun and he had a gorgeous long coat. He was panting, looking around for some water. Some humans were well trained enough to leave water out, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>He was drinking away when he felt someone staring at him. “Well hello. You are looking a bit… overheated. Maybe fix that before your fanclub sees you.” And there he was. The core of all his problems, the mystical mister Mistoffelees, smirking down at his from another windowsill. Tugger knew his tail was probably swissing like mad. “Well, let it be known that no matter how glorious my coat is, it will make me hot. Then again, we both know that my coat can hardly be blamed.” Misto was chuckling.</p><p>“No I suppose that must be because you came barreling out of the street over at top speed, correct?” The frustratingly phenomenal cat was grinning wide. </p><p>“Well, perhaps. What about you? That shiny black coat of yours attracts the sun, right?” Misto stretched and jumped down, still smiling. It was beautiful… “That it does. Mind if I share?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>They spend some time drinking water from the two cups left outside sitting side-by-side. It did not help him a lot, but it was an improvement. He looked less like a hot mess and more just hot, like he was supposed to. He did not notice Misto glancing at him until he spoke. “Are you sure you are okay?” He looked genuinely concerned, which was unusual for the aloof mister Mistoffelees.</p><p>“A bit heated, but I think I’ll live.”</p><p>“Shame.” </p><p>“Sorry Quaxs, no getting rid of me yet. I’m afraid you will just have to… Deal. With me.” He was trying to get a raise out of him, consciously rumbling his voice. Misto just smiled.</p><p>“I suppose I shall, then.” Tugger grinned back at his friend, his wonderful friend.</p><p>“And how do you plan to do that?” He leaned in closer, using his larger size to tower over little Quaxo, smirk on his face. Misto was undeterred, however, almost smirking.</p><p> </p><p>And slammed his paw down on the bowl of water, making it splash in Tugger’s face. He spluttered, rubbing at his face, trying to get the water out. “Cools you down enough, Tugger?” He was still getting the water out of his face, but he could hear the smile in Misto’s voice. His favorite sound… And he would gladly be ridiculed for days if he could hear it more often. Well, maybe not every day, he had a reputation after all. “How…?! Dare you?!” He pounced at Misto, planning to smudge water on his fur as well. Misto let out a laugh and ran from him. Tugger howled for him to come back and face him like the grown tom he was. Finally he caught up to the small and limber cat. “Got you!” Misto let out another shriek of laughter as Tugger smudged up his fur, his usual composure shattered. “Alright, alright. You got me!” Tugger was panting, his previous attempts at cooling down void, but he couldn’t care less. “That should teach you.”</p><p>“Certainly.” Said with a grin that made it very clear that this might repeat itself.</p><p> </p><p>“You still alright, Tugger?”</p><p>“Yeah, just my usual hot self.” He was absolutely sweltering in the sun. The edges of his vision slightly blurry.</p><p>“Oh, bugger…!” Misto nosed at him, making him get up</p><p>“Nooooo…!”</p><p>“Stop acting like a kitten, you need shade. You will get sunsick.” Misto made him plop down under a bush in the garden and brought a water bowl over. “Drink.”</p><p>“Only because you asked so nicely.” He was grateful for the water. Not that he would let it show.</p><p> </p><p>Misto looked up from where he was sitting next to him. “Look, new kittens.” Right, he had heard they might be expecting new members soon. The kittens were young, not quite old enough to be out on their own, the five of them playing together. “Would you look at that. Not an usual sight, without a queen watching over them.” Misto got up and smiled.</p><p>“I’m going to check up on them and see if they are alright. Will you manage on your own?” Tugger decidedly did not appreciate the concern. He didn’t. So he waved him off. “Yeah, Yeah, save your fussing for the actual kittens.”</p><p>“Could have fooled me. With the way you chased the butterfly yesterday.”</p><p>“You saw that?” A moment of weakness, his brother had told him to get back to hunting, so he didn’t.</p><p>“Yes, I did see that.”</p><p>“Curse you.”</p><p>“Leave the magic and curses to the magician Tugger…”</p><p>“I suppose you're the best at that, yes. I shall... consceed. You are the most wonderous mister Mistoffelees after all.”</p><p>“Silly cat. What am I going to do with you? ” Mistoffelees was smiling wide as he walked off.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the next hour snoozing, very much ignoring the adorable spectacle happening before him and with that ignoring his feelings. Yes he was not staring at all.</p><p> </p><p>He spotted his brother's favorite Jellicle cat, Demeter, walk into the street, probably coming to check on the kittens as well. He tried to ignore her as she carefully made her way underneath the bush he had been using as a hideout after… well… Both conversations he had today. “Sooo… I heard you were having tom troubles, weren’t you?” he nodded. “Well, that is not something I’ve heard much about before, but if you ask me I don’t see how it is different from any other cat dreaming of coupling up with their favorite Jellicle.” If only it was that easy. He simply huffed, making his denial clear. “You are worried about your feelings getting returned aren’t you? With your reputation and all, I can see why you worry.” Thanks, Demeter, he was really feeling cheered up. “But you shouldn’t worry, Tugger.” He looked over to her, lifting an eyebrow. Demeter only smiled. “Look at him.” She pointed him to Misto, who had been playing with the kittens, making lights for them to chase, something that used to be more uncommon than before. He waved at them, clearly having spotted them together under the bus. “What about him? He’s just happy.” Misto usually was, strangely enough, despite being alone.</p><p> </p><p>Demeter’s smile got wider as she crouched lower. “You want to know what I see?” She did not wait for his answer, continuing. “I see a young tom who usually prefers his space in the shadows, who has just had a talk with his close friend, who is another tom. This being after a Jellicle ball, where that friend sang his praises, with them sharing a few moments of dance. And after that one conversation, your friend seems incredibly happy, not even minding the kittens practicing pouncing on him, while that normally earns a whack to the head and a hiss. All of this in the warm hot sun with his sparkling black coat.” He sighed, not really understanding what she was implying. “Just tell me what you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Demeter was smiling way too much of his liking. “Look at him, Tugger. That tom is absolutely smitten with you, dear.” He… Eh… He could almost not believe what she was telling him. Yet, there was that tiny sliver of hope, hope he did not know he even wanted (because that would mean admitting actual feelings). “Are you sure?” Demeter honest to goodness chuckled. “I’ve been watching him for a while now, together with Victoria. She’s the one that tipped me off. Our dear Quaxo is not subtle, maybe even less so now, after the ball. Makes me wonder what changed. I mean, it is not like you wrote him a song, now did you?” He shot her another glare, which made her turn away. Instead of going for a remark right on the tip of his tongue, he only rolled his eyes. This was the queen his brother had his eyes on, he should be nice to her.</p><p> </p><p>She was helping him too, after all. “What do I do about it.” She was pawing at the dirt.</p><p>“I don’t know, what do you want to do about it? Even the song can mean as little or as much as you want it to, I suppose. But considering you have been moping around and worrying everyone for a month, I doubt you want it to mean little…” </p><p>“Thanks Demeter.” It was not entirely insincere.</p><p>“No problem.” The skittish queen gave him a smile and walked off, most likely to find his brother to share what his idiot younger brother was getting up to now and to get the kitten home… (They ended up being overheard by some other Jellicles… Subtlety was near impossible around these parts.)</p><p> </p><p>Tugger looked back over to Mistoffelees, who was now grooming his already shiny coat, with the kittens being herded home by Demeter. The sun had disappeared behind a cloud, so Tugger decided to join him once more. “Had fun playing with those more your size.” Misto rolled his eyes. “Oh no…! the one thing I’m sensitive about…!” He butted his head into Misto.</p><p>“Well, Just think about how much you hold in that tiny body of yours. Really, it’s impressive.” </p><p>“Thanks… Really making me feel appreciated...” He grinned.</p><p>“You’d think me singing your praises would be enough to make you understand that I value you a great deal.” Okay, okay, too serious, bring it back! But before he could he heard a quiet noise come from the other tom, who was looking away. “I suppose it is nice to be appreciated…”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad, because I appreciate you quite a lot. Even if there is only a small amount of you to appreciate.” Yes he definitely heard it again. Was Misto purring?</p><p>“Perish.” Tugger laughed, as Quaxs tried to hide his purr with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Tugger was looking and listening, he could… kind of see what Demeter meant. See the way Misto’s tail was swishing in excitement, raising up high, and hear the quiet purr which his magical friend was trying to repress. He could only hope it was not wishful thinking that made him notice these things.</p><p> </p><p>Now the real question was, what was he going to do with this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, tell me what you thought. Tugger and Munkustrap in character? They honestly both gave me trouble, Tugger much more so than Munk.</p><p>I imagine Munkustrap sees Misto, who he still calls Quaxo, as more around Victoria's age and thus a bit more as the baby of the clan, maybe believing them to be from the same litter with how small Misto was when he came to them. But in this story he will be much closer to Tuggers age, simply having a stunted growth due to being a runt of his litter. Don;t let his size fool you thoug, he will still scratch your eye out. I always dislike it when fanfics make one character obviously smaller than the other for the only reason that that character will take the more feminine role in a m/m relationship. It is just  a small petpeeve that tends to pull me out of the story, so don't worry if you do enjoy that type of fic. I intend to have neither of them being the "Queen" in the relationship, as they are both toms.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time for an intervention...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, guess who wrote another 6 pages without intending to while ignoring homework. Twas me, I did that... This story is running away from me at lightning speed and I have no intention of stopping it honestly. I'm just having a blast writing this fluff mess.</p><p>Please enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is going absolutely nowhere,” Munkustrap thought, perched up on an old car, watching his brother slink into the junkyard and not very subtly walk over to Quaxo, tail raised up high. It really was painfully obvious, now that he was watching them more closely. He was in the middle of a yarn club meeting with Jenny and Jelly, sitting up high to avoid any undisciplined cats from snatching the yarn away. Demeter had joined them as well, watching over his shoulder, asking him for specific patterns. Jenny sighed next to him. “Dear everlasting cats, they really are hopeless.” To which they all nodded. Quaxo had noticed Munk’s idiot brother approaching and, oh, up went his tail. It was so painfully obvious. Jelly looked up for a short moment. “So, are they mates yet? They have started to act like it, with them staying over at each other's human dens?” They had been? He had completely missed that. A bit concerning… “As far as I know they are still dancing around each other. As in, they seem to be dancing on opposite sides of the junkyard.” Jenny simply laughed.<br/>
“You say that as if you and your darling Demeter were any better.” Well, he had been trying to respect his love’s boundaries. His brother's advances on Quaxo were clearly invited… </p><p>So obviously invited… </p><p>So painfully obviously invited.</p><p>One of the younger cats had jumped up on the car behind him. He was about as sure as he could be that it was Rumpleteazer. “Are they still at it?” They hummed, protecting their wool from the energetic cat all the while. “Really? Ugh, so annoying. If I have to listen to Mungo complaining that he can't even get close to Quaxo, without Rums glaring at him, one more time I’m going to run myself up the nearest wall.” He had noticed both twins sulking around, both over different parts of the pair of pining idiots. He resented calling their little Quaxo an idiot, but the everlasting cat up above help him...</p><p>He still blamed Rumple…? For overhearing their conversation and telling other cats. Now Munkustrap had to deal with the gossiping and people being very distracted. Along with that came his brother's fanclub, who had not been deterred by the rumors in the slightest, actually sticking closer to his brother in hopes of either still gaining Tug’s affection or being on the front seat of a budding romance.</p><p>Which had grinded to a halt because these two were both horribly thick-skulled and oblivious.</p><p>It was so bad that even Bomballurina had kept her distance, for the most part, and was instead bothering other available toms. So he was a bit surprised when she jumped up next to Rumpleteazer (....?). “They are being disgustingly in love, really… You all get on my case for dropping obvious hints at my interest and desires, but really, at least I get results. This is just lowkey depressing.” Munkustrap looked back over at his brother and Quaxo, who were sitting down on a tire in the clearing, sharing lunch. From what he could see Quaxo was holding back rubbing against his brother, who was making animated movements while telling some sort of tale, before handing his mouse off to Quaxo… Really…? Offering food. He was not the only one who noticed, with Bombalurina letting out a laugh and Rumpleteazer making several whooping-noises. Really him, Demeter, Jelly and Jenny were trying to have a calm and quiet afternoon, why was this happening…</p><p>Well, aside from his brother and Quaxo not getting their act together.</p><p>Jenny sighed. “I hate to ask this, but should we just help the poor darlings out? It has been going on for quite a while now.” Rumpleteazer stole her wool, much to Jenny’s dismay and jumped down.<br/>
“No way, this is golden!” And with that she ran off after nudging Bombalurina, most likely to cause mayhem that he would then have to deal with.</p><p>He better stop her before something bad happened. Or maybe he should just let things run their natural course...</p><p> </p><p>Mistoffelees still had a problem, a plain and ordinary. However, he found he no longer minded as much. He was usually not a huge fan of crowds (unless he was performing, then all attention was very welcome), but everyone was mostly doing their own things, so it was fine. Tugger had noticed his slight discomfort at lounging in the middle of the junkyard. “If you want to go, just tell me.” He smiled back at him.<br/>
“And miss out on the lunch you got for us? I don’t think so.” Summer was in full swing now, the heat making his fur warm. He could do with another nap, but he was planning to practice some new magic today. </p><p>But first, to get through lunch without being swarmed by Tugger’s fanclub, who had been staring and whispering from afar for the past couple of minutes, not feeling bold enough to interrupt to two. That was… Unusual. Most young queens had no problem demanding his friend’s full attention, but something seems to have changed these past few weeks. He did catch himself nearly butting into Tugger in an attempt to mark him as taken. Which he was not, because Misto was having trouble conveying his feelings. He did not want anyone to know, really.</p><p>Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer had made their way over, throwing a ball of wool back and forth. Just where did they get that? Mungo spoke up. “Ay, the Rum tum tugger, just the guy we needed. Want to enjoy these fine young cats with a little number?” Tugger smiled and slid off the tire.<br/>
“I will be back in a bit,” he said, before running off. “Of course, I shall grace them with my delightful presence.” Misto was all for watching Tugger perform, for no peculiar reason… of course.</p><p>And then he was sitting alone on the tire, until Bombalurina showed up. He had not seen much of the young queens sinds the ball, with her living in a different neighbourhood. She sat down next to him, leaning back on the tire. “Just look at those idiots.” He was staring at Tugger distracting the groups of younger queens with a song and dance, with Mungo and Rumple cheering him on alongside them, clearly planning something. “Whatever keeps them occupied, I suppose.” Bombalurina hummed in agreement, before nudging him. </p><p>“Now, now, try not to get too jealous here, with all the queens fawning over him.” Misto breathed in deeply, trying to keep his calm. Of course Bomba noticed his interest…<br/>
“Hardly any need to get jealous over some older kittens. He would never go beyond childish flirting with them.” Bomba hummed once more. It was true, it might be one of the few ways Tugger and Munkustrap were similar, with their protectiveness over the kittens.<br/>
“We both know it is not the younger queens you should be worried about.” He tried to focus on Tugger performing, but could not help keeping his attention on the queen sitting next to him (no, not for the reason most toms might).<br/>
“May I ask where this is coming from? I am not worried, because I am not interested.” He wondered where Bomba learned of his ever-growing affections…. It was setting him on edge and he had to keep himself in check as to not puff up.</p><p>She was invading his personal space and he did not enjoy it, putting his arm out to make her keep her distance (he valued his personal bubble immensely and there were only two people allowed to intrude). “Don’t get me wrong here Quaxo, but it almost seems like you might want the same as I did.”<br/>
“Well, you are incorrect.” He was trying really hard to seem unaffected, his calm self, but he was slowly losing that control.<br/>
“Hm. Your loss, honestly. In that case I suppose you don’t mind if I go back to my usual antic. With this resolved, maybe he will stop worrying if something is bothering you and pay attention to me once more. It’s nearly impossible to get close to him these past few days, of course I am a girl that can take a hint.” But not the girl that could take the hint to leave him alone, apparently… His tail was wissing and he could not stop it, too busy containing a hiss. Tugger was not his, she could do whatever she wanted.</p><p>That did not mean he liked it…</p><p>“I do not mind. At all. You hardly need my opinion on this, now do you, Bombalurina?”<br/>
“I might believe you, had it not been for you nearly spitting and hissing out my name, dear Quaxs. If you want him, you should act before someone comes and snatch away what you want. Then again, I do suppose you have a better chance than most of us.” And with that Bombalurina walked away, leaving him with residual anger (where did that even come from) and his thoughts.</p><p>Tugger had come back, noticing the tension in the air. “You still good Misto?” He completely missed the number Tuggs had done... He made sure to smooth his coat back down, Bombalurina had really gotten to him. “Yes, just fine. Did the twins make a mess? I’m afraid I got distracted.” After whining a bit about how Misto needed to pay attention when “art” was performed, Tugger ended up telling him animatedly about the havoc Mungo and Rumple had caused by tying the wool around the kittens after Tugger led them out of sight, making them a cluster of playful monsters that were biting each other's tails. He was kind of sad he had not come along to see it. Instead of having Bombalurina talk to him… “Quaxs? you sure you’re okay?” His tail had accidently puffed up a bit.<br/>
“I’m fine, Tuggs. Just… Well…” He was thinking of something to say that would not set off warning bells in the middle of the junkyard, when Tugger offered him an out.<br/>
“Let’s go somewhere else, yeah? Cool down a bit. Sitting on this tire in the burning sun can’t be doing you any favours.”</p><p>(“What did you just do, Bomba darling,” Demeter asked, looking confused at the couple walking away. Bomba smiled. “Just some tough love, dear. Our little Quaxo needed a bit of a reason to be a bit more bold. I will apologise later when cashing in my well deserved thank-you.” As she chuckled, Munkustrap sighed, exasperated by all the nonsense going on this year. “We never had this problem when I was younger.” Demeter patted him on the back and cuddled up close.<br/>
“That might be because those two both like to make a spectacle. If I were you, I’d be ready for more drama. Sit back and enjoy, Munk, Sit back and enjoy.” Munkus let out a dismayed sigh, before unrolling another ball of yarn. Maybe with the twins and his brother gone he could finish his pillow…)</p><p>In the end they walked down to the park. Because yes, walking in the sun for half an hour helped with the heat. At least he was in wonderfully bad company. Whoever decided a park needed to be so close to the junkyard was very odd indeed, but he was not complaining. He left Tugger to lounge under a bench, once more in the shade. He wanted to practice his conjuring, especially with fall approaching. He had overheard some humans talk about a circus coming to the city.</p><p>He could only hope that his family would be there too. And if they were, he wanted to be able to show off, just a bit.</p><p>He spent the next few minutes using hairs from his coat (shedding was horrible…) to create butterflies. He was trying to avoid the kitten-conjuring-incident and harness his love for the fluttery butterflies. “I've never seen you do that before, Misto.” Tugger was watching the butterflies with interest. Please do not eat one, he would not be responsible for what happened when he ate one...<br/>
“Well, we can not all stick to the same old tricks over and over again. I imagine asking any potential future partners if “this is their card?!” will get rather old after a bit.”<br/>
“I could never get tired of you guessing cards. You ARE ridiculously good at it.” Tugger had bumped into him and was smiling brightly. He was seemingly always ready to hype up Misto’s magical abilities, regardless if it was through the medium of song, or simply by saying it. He could not say he minded… No, he did not mind at all.</p><p>He laughed and shook his head. “Only you, Tuggs, only you. And it’s not “guessing”, it’s magic.” Well, that specific trick also involved a bit of skill and a sleight of hands, but that's besides the point. The magic came in as a distraction. Shh, don’t tell anyone. It’s why it was his least favorite trick, he could do a lot better.<br/>
“It’s magical.”<br/>
“Well, yes.” But not really… But also yes.<br/>
“No, I mean, yes, but… As in magical to witness, phenomenal. You are that, I mean, wonderful.” Tugger was tripping over his word, trying to keep his cool, it was sort of adorable… Misto might have giggled…<br/>
“I suppose… I mean, I gathered that you thought that after your little number.” He had loved it and hoped that perhaps there was a chance that they might perform again together next ball. Yet at the same time, maybe it would be best if they didn’t, with the feelings that came along with that.<br/>
Tugger was nearly pouting. “I poured all my heart into that “little number.”<br/>
“Well, I liked it.” He had, he truly had and he still did.<br/>
“Good you should.” He rolled his eyes. Of course… </p><p>“Speaking of performances, there is a circus coming to town. I was planning on visiting. Do you want to come with me?” Please say yes. He needed a reason to go besides hoping that his family would be among the troop.<br/>
“I’m not sure if I should. Munk will have my hide if I get into any more trouble.” Right, like this afternoon, with Mungo and Rumple. The thing he agreed to knowing was what was going to happen.</p><p>He knew that Tugger would most likely be allowed to go anyway and if Munkustrap told him no, he would do it just to spite him. “Hm, well, just think about it, alright? I would love to go with someone” He was once again nearly purring, but holding back well for now.<br/>
“No worries, I will. I will be looking forward to our date.” Misto groaned, covering his face.<br/>
“Aaand…! You’ve ruined it. No, stay home, I will go on my own.” Tugger grabbed his arm, shaking him.<br/>
“Nooooo! I really wanted to come with you.” Awh… Well, he would love it if Tugger came along, but he needed to let the tom stew a bit longer, so he would actually come along.<br/>
“Well, then perish. I’m going home.”<br/>
“Misto! don’t leave me!”<br/>
“Stop acting like a kitten.”<br/>
“Mistoooooo!”<br/>
He had fallen for an idiot, an utter moron. Really, he was one of the best dancers in the clan with plenty of queens or even toms he could have fallen for. But no! he had fallen for this one.</p><p>And all he could ask himself was why.</p><p>“Quaxo, Misto, magical Mister Mistoffelees, wonderous magician, please spare me a bit more of your time.” Tugger was hanging unto his arm, being pretty persistent, and considering he was a bit taller than Misto was, he could no longer escape.<br/>
“I thought you were alway respectful of someone telling you “no”? Despite sulking like a kitten.” Tugger suddenly let go, causing him to nearly trip and faceplant into the ground. “Ah! What is your deal!?” Okay, composure lost, that was fine.<br/>
Tugger was laughing, of course. “Oh I’m sorry.” Tugger helped him up. How gracious of him… “Of course I accept no as an answer, you know this. I’m not that bad.” Misto waved his concerns away.<br/>
“Yes, I know, of course I know. Now that you have managed to get my attention, what is it?” That smirk on Tugger’s face proved it would be very much unimpressive.<br/>
Well, considering you were pulling out new tricks, I figured I’d show you a trick of my own. It took me oh so very long to get the hang of it.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to leave the magic to the actual magician, Tuggs…”<br/>
“Please humor me.”<br/>
“I do that every single day…” He really did. Why did he...?<br/>
“I... ! Well…! Just do as I say, alright?”<br/>
“Fiiiiiiinnnnneeee….” He was slightly curious as to what his friend was planning and the delighted smile on Tugger’s face made it hard to say no.</p><p>“Okay, okay, close your eyes!” Just what was he planning? He simply did what Tugger asked of him, sighing as he did so. “Alright, now what is this trick of yours?”</p><p>He stood with his eyes closed, waiting, while he could hear Tugger snickering very quietly. Oh, this spelled all around annoyance. He stood there waiting for longer than he honestly should have, but really, he could not refuse Tugger’s requests and standing still with his eyes closed was within reason. “Still waiting…”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, hold on. I’m just getting ready.” It might not be worth it after all.</p><p>It was then that he felt something boop his nose, startling him and making him open his eyes. Tugger was gone! Oh wow that was actually quite impres…. Oh wait nevermind, there was his tail, disappearing behind a bush. “You call that a magic trick!” He sprinted after Tugger, who was howling with laughter. “And the audience was AMAZED!!!”<br/>
“Amazingly idiotic is what you are!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I would once again love to hear if you think everyone is in character (Cue me whispering: it's the one thing i'm sensitive about). Bomba gave me some trouble this time, as well as Tugger, again. But that is just in character for him I suppose. I have been using the three words used to describe the cats as a guide, because while the musical is wonderful, the plot can be a bit lacking... But that's okay, harmless fun right?</p><p>I'm planning one or two more chapters, but with college starting it might take me a week to write the next chapter, so bear with me.</p><p>Next to: Tugger and Misto go on a date (but is it a date? Is the question these morons shoudl ask themselves... and eachother...)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And they danced...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long, but on the bright side it's like two times longer than the previous chapters! Yay! Will this idiot and idiot in progress finally get their act together? Yes, yes they will. I hope you are ready for fluff.</p>
<p>Please enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He never caught up to Tugger… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A month had passed by since that day and he was no closer to a solution for his problem, which bugged him. Now fall was almost upon them and while the air was much better for his mood, it did make him realize just how much time he was wasting. He needed a distraction and that distraction served itself up on a silver platter. With the changing season came the rumors of a circus coming to town. The name seemed familiar, but he had not dared to even hope… It was one of the reasons he had asked Tugger to come, so he might still have fun, even if it was not the troop his birth colony had made its home with. But if it was his old colony, well… He could introduce Tugger to them. Which he was looking forward to. Maybe his siblings could help him...</p>
<p>And maybe finally convince some of the other cats to drop the “poor little quaxo” if they knew he was more similar in age to Tugger. Because it had been getting on his nerves. The next time Mungo called him small, he was blasting him…!</p>
<p>He was walking into the railway-yard, whatever humans called it. The circus came by train, so they must be closeby. He decided to go alone first after all, because he did not want to be around anyone if he ended up disappointed… The cheering up could always happen later.</p>
<p>As he was wandering out and about, simply looking around, someone called out to him. “Hello, young Quaxo, I did not expect a visit from you today.” It was elderly Skimble, the railway cat. He was not surprised to see him here, but a bit surprised by the fact he had called out to him. “Oh, hello mister Skimbleshanks, I figured I’d come and have a look around the circus. Well, as soon as I find it.” Skimble was resting on one of the traincarts in repair. He looked at home, as always. <br/>“Ah, I see! Well, you are in for a treat then my dear boy! There is plenty to be checked out around here. Strange folk, those performers, a bit silly at times, but fine folk, fine folk indeed.” That was good, at least they did not need to worry about more trouble, despite the seasons passing, Macavity was still in the back of most people's mind. Demeter had been very much on edge still, often slinking in the shadows along with Misto, or staying with Munkustrap.</p>
<p>“I'm glad to hear we won’t have any trouble.” He smiled up at Skimble, who had made his way down the cart, ending up on the rail, slightly above Misto himself. They walked along the track slowly. “I will be honest, I expected you to be in the presence of a shadow, it's why I approached you, you see.” Just what did the older cat mean with that statement? <br/>“Why would I bring company? I'm simply having a nightly stroll.” Skimble lowered his voice a bit, making Misto worry.<br/>“Not to frighten you, dear boy, but there are rumours going around about you and a certain striped dashing cat. Whoever they mean with that I was not certain, but I figured you should know.” That piqued his interest. </p>
<p>He knew people tended to talk about him, with his aloofness, never quite fitting in. “... What kind of rumors...?” The rumours had been nothing but annoyances before, patronising… But now he found himself curious about what people were saying.<br/>“All kinds my boy, but that is how rumors tend to be. Pay them no mind and simply work hard. You’ll live a good life that way.” Skimbleshanks was really too good for this world, too kind. He did need to know what rumours were being spread about him, however... <br/>“I’m just a bit worried about people acting out. Not everyone is accepting… I do not want to be caught up in a fight because of a lovers quarrel, or because of a misunderstanding.” There was only one person holding his affections for now and the only real contender that made herself clear to him was Bombalurina.<br/>“Know that you can always talk to me, my boy. Really, these silly people. What is the fuss even about? Just because you have your eye on a queen does not mean you are any less of yourself.” Oh, so he was correct. There were rumours about him having his eye on someone. He wondered if they knew it was a tom… Not that he really cared if the others were alright with it.</p>
<p>They simply had to deal with it, because it was who he was. </p>
<p>And according to Tugger (the only one who’s opinion mattered) he was magnificent.<br/>“I have my eye on a tom, mister Skimble, not a queen…” Skimble gave him a bit of a blank look, before smiling kindly.<br/>“Oh, my apologies for assuming, my dear. But I do not see how that changes my point. You are yourself first. If you are not even yourself, how will you ever be part of a pair.” Misto always appreciated Skimble’s kind and wise words. They had helped him out before, when he was still looking after young Victoria together with his uncle.<br/>“I suppose it doesn't.”<br/>“Exactly, mister Quaxo, exactly. Be yourself first and those that are right for you will make themselves known. Now, you better hurry. A show is starting soon. Over a bit more that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The show had been the same as he remembered… With fewer animals then before. The dogs were whispering about some organisations taking animals away to a new home. Now only cats, bunnies, general farm animals, dogs, birds of a few kinds and one lion were left. Why did humans want to see a show about humans? Then again, they were acting more like cats, flying through the air and landing on their feet. Very good indeed.</p>
<p>The family reunion had been very nice. It had been good to see his siblings again. His dad was still his dusty self, always hunting for mice with a white coat that made it all the more obvious he was crawling beneath the tent. He had not known seeing his mother again would be hard… Turns out there was still some anger left, from when she left Vicky and thus him as well… Oh well, she made sure to say hello and then left him and his siblings to catch up. It was better like this. Little Louisa was no longer little and asked if he could bring Victoria along at some point too. He promised her he would, no doubt that their sister would be delighted to finally meet them.</p>
<p>They had been sitting near Simba the lion’s cage, who was an old friend of his (He was glad he was still here, the last lion left). He ended up telling them of the Jellicle cats and the Jellicle ball, his siblings looking a bit skeptical at the description of it and he knew… The ball was not very kitten friendly… Them agreeing to not talk about that for now, moving on to the kidnapping and his performance. He had to endure their teasing at his glimmering. Nathalia, their oldest sister, laughed. “Turns out you were the only one to get magic after all, huh?” He had been, none of them showing even a sparkle… Rayshine, his only brother, ended up being the first to catch onto his affection for his friend. “So who is this tom that sang for you? Is there something you want to tell us.” It was said with a smile. His own shiny coat and tail betrayed him, sparkling and swiping back and forth. So, of course, he had to recount all the lead-up and details along with the lyrics to the song. “Hm, yes, that seems like a fitting song of quality for you. A sibling of mine deserves the very best. I approve of this Tugger you have described,” his middle sister Magdelina said, causing his ears to pull back and hide his face in his paw. “I was going to bring him here, try not to embarrass me…”</p>
<p>In exchange for not giving him away (Author’s note: hah, misto thinks he’s subtle!), he ended up sharing the reason he fell for Tugger, besides the song. After all… There was a bit more to his problem than just a song. He recounted the antics they got up to, back when they were younger. The stress they caused the older Jellicles. How Tugger would curl up next to him in winter, the two of them cuddling close. “And it’s not even autumn yet! Why does he smell like fall already!? It’s wonderful!” Causing his siblings to laugh.</p>
<p>He was glad he went, but now he had no other choice than to introduce his friend to his lost family…</p>
<p>And honestly, he was scared…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tugger’s friend had been acting strange for the past few days. He had been very, he was not sure how to describe it, but it was almost… Could it be bold? Misto usually hid his glimmering coat around the other Jellicles, but he was absolutely radiant these past few days and Tugger lived for it! Victoria had been extra cuddly with everyone as well, but her mate Plato had taken to brunt of that. They were disgustingly adorable really. Anyway, his point was that Victoria had been dragging Misto off to who knows where and he wanted to know what was going on. Curiosity was killing him!</p>
<p>But he tried (very hard and failed) to set it aside for now. After all, him and Misto were going to the circus down the tracks today! he had been very excited, finally convincing Munk to let him go, he promised it wouldn’t be like the caravan last time, no he would not chase off pollices on his own, it would be fine, really Munk, for the love of everlasting cat just let him go already! Let’s just say he contributed his victory to his insistent howling. </p>
<p>Munk was watching him from the side table, having come inside his human den to check on him one last time. “I swear Tuggs, we heard stories of many pollices, I do not want you hurt…” Misto had told him as well.<br/>“It will be fine Munk. Plato confirmed they ignore cats, and respect them, almost. And I will keep my guard up. Misto can always get us out in a pinch.” He just hoped whatever Misto did to get them out of trouble, would not summon more kittens...<br/>“If you say so, brother… Excited?” Very, but he was not telling Munk that, the cat already way too smug with how things were unfolding. Tugger had been grooming his coat all day, even bothering his human into brushing his beautiful fur. “I do say so. And as you should know after the ball, I am always right!” To which Munkus countered with the catfood that had been human-kitten food incident… Well…! He had still been correct at the ball. “And I am decently excited to go to the circus.”<br/>“Of course you are, Quaxo will go with you.”<br/>“Just…! Shut up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not too far of a walk, thankfully. They were talking about what had been happening around the neighbourhood, before talking once more of the place they were going. “I promise Tugs, all the pollices are very good people. Very well trained too. Aside from that it’s just a couple of farm animals. Well… And Simba, I suppose.” He had not heard that name before… It sounded like Misto hid it on purpose.<br/>“Who is Simba.” Misto was avoiding his gaze, suspicious…<br/>“Simba is just a large cat, Tugger, don’t worry.” He would, drop it, for now… </p>
<p>“Any particular reason you wanted to check out the circus.”<br/>“Well, I had not been sure, but now… I have some people there I’d like you to meet.” Misto was smiling as he said that. It was one of his tiny happy smiles. Tugger had some questions, but he would probably figure it out when they got there. For now he was too busy looking at that smile. “I will gladly meet the people Misto holds in high regard.” Misto smiled and gently pushed him.</p>
<p>They had arrived, the circus tent looming over them.</p>
<p>The place was lit up with all kinds of lights. There was one large tent in the middle, with a main walkway past a ticket stand and surrounded by tiny tents and some vans as well. Misto led him past the ticketstand into a less populated area. There were plenty of parties going on, both by humans and cats. It was a nice place… “This is a pretty sweet place. Glad I went with you.”<br/>“Well, Munkus told you not to, so of course you came with me.” He-... But…! No that’s…! Ugh… Fine… It was probably true, but no way he was going to give Misto the satisfaction of agreeing with him. Just look at that smirk!  “Well… Maybe it’s because you asked.” He said it with a dazzling smile, it wiped the smirk of Misto’s face.<br/>“Well, in that case, I’m glad I asked.” They were both smiling as they walked further into the circus camp.</p>
<p>“So… What does the magical Mister Mistoffelees have in store for me this evening?” Misto led him to the largest tent, the one that had been drawing attention and who Misto shined as bright as. “Well… I figured we could watch the show first. There will be a severe lack of magical acts tonight, as the human got sick with hayfever... However, I doubt that it will stop the enjoyment. It is quite fantastical, what even humans can accomplish. They will make fine cats yet.” They crawled underneath the tent and went up the stands, past some sitting humans who would try to call them over. Misto seemed to really know his way around, but he had been coming here with Victoria and Plato, so that might explain it.<br/>“No way it is as fantastic as you are Sparkles,” he said, making Misto look down and quietly purr. Absolutely adorable…!</p>
<p>They settled down next to each other, high up with a great view of the show that was just about to start. “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND THOSE THAT LIE-ETH BETWEEN! Welcome! to our home!” the human tom spend five more minutes welcoming everyone, yes Tugger felt very welcome. The human was at least loud enough to hear. “They seem very excited...” He looked over at Misto just as he said that. </p>
<p>Misto was lying down and had his head placed on his paws and tail swinging like mad, eyes large and sparkling. Oh no… His heart…! “Misto? Earth to Misto…!” Misto just shushed him, waving a paw to get him to stop talking. Alright then. He turned his head back to watch the show, but often found himself distracted by how adorable Misto was acting.</p>
<p>That was until one human swung by in the air, catching another human on their way down, making him jump up. “WOW! Did you see that!? They were like Mungo and Rumple!” He was excitedly nudging Misto, who was laughing along with him. “I know right. They have managed to become quite adept at being cats.” They settled back down, or well… He tried. He was just so excited now, watching them jump around and climb. He tried to keep calm, didn’t want to bother Misto, after all. Misto simply went along with him, once more dropping his vague and aloof persona.</p>
<p>Everlasting cat, they were acting like kittens, but he didn’t care!</p>
<p>In the end there was a moment of rest, a human singing a song as other humans danced high up in strands of cloth. They both calmed themselves, as they got a bit tired by the shouts of wonder they had been letting out. “Oh, this never gets old,” Misto remarked.<br/>Tugger nudged him with his shoulder. “I still prefer watching you do magic, but I will concede that it was amazing indeed.” Misto let out a quiet snort of laughter.<br/>“You are ridiculous Tugs.”<br/>“But you love me for it.”<br/>“Sure I do.” And if that made his heart skip a beat and Misto look down blushing, well he wouldn’t tell.</p>
<p>They watched the rest of the show, sitting so close they were touching. Tugger knew he accidentally leaned into Misto at some point, but the other tom did not call him out on it, gently rubbing his head at some point. It was nice… The whole day was nice.</p>
<p>In the end they walked back out after the show finished. “I can not believe that the Simba you told me about was a LION!!! everlasting cat Misto! Are you insane!? A lion!?” Misto was smiling a bit awkwardly, seemingly not concerned with knowing an honest to goodness lion!<br/>“Sorry Tugger, but I doubt Munkustrap would have let you go if you blabbed about a lion.” Probably true.. But still! a lion!<br/>“This has been an amazing night so far.”<br/>“I'm glad you think so. I have enjoyed myself as well.” They were making their way around humans, who were just as excited as they had been with the show. One human was crazy enough to complain that one lion was not enough lions!? Was he crazy?</p>
<p>Eventually they got to a quiet part of the circus camp once more. “Tugs, wait here for a second, I have to go and find the people I wanted you to meet. Just stay here, alright?” <br/>“Sure, no problem.” </p>
<p>He was having a blast simply taking in the atmosphere, lounging up on a crate, watching the humans roam around. There were some human kittens that had escaped their parents. Now that was just dangerous. They were running around and came up to him to pet him. He swatted at their little hands gently, purring at them, making them smile. He jetted off to the more populated area with the little ones following, looking for panicking human toms or queens. “Please, it’s three little boys, they just ran off. I’m so sorry to bother you, but I have looked everywhere.” Ah, there he was. The kids still on his tail, he ran up to the parent, meowing loudly. “Sorry buddy, I’m a bit busy.” <br/>“Dad! Look at the pretty kitty we found!” Tugger looked up at the human tom, who shot him a quick glance.<br/>“Kids! Oh, you are in so much trouble!” The father scolded his kids, as Tugger walked off. </p>
<p>And got himself horribly lost…</p>
<p>Welp.</p>
<p>He wandered around for a bit, hoping to find Misto among the crate and tents, until another cat called his attention. A fully black queen was lounging on one of the carts. “Hello, I’ve never seen you around before. I’m Nathalia, nice to meet you.” Maybe she could help him find his way.<br/>“The Rum tum tugger, at your service.” He shot her his most dazzling smile, hoping she could help him. She smiled back at him and jumped down from where she was lounging, getting in his personal bubble. “You seem to be lost.”<br/>“I am looking for my friend. Considering he knew the way around here, you might know him, Mistoffelees. Or Quaxo, I suppose.” As he said that the queen moved back and away, a wide grin on her face. Right…. He was ready to bolt if the situation demanded it. “Oh, I know Mistoff alright. In fact, he requested a meeting down at the lions den. I can take you there.” He would follow her for now (Authors note: If this happens to you, maybe run and call your friend instead. But these are cats in a fictional story… So it’s probably fine.)</p>
<p>They walked further away from the main road, into party territory. Animals were roaming mostly free in connected pens, causing quite the ruckus. There was a white and black spotted tom sitting up high on one of the tents. “Found a stray Nat?”<br/>“This here is Misto’s friend Rum tum tugger, Rayray. Tugger, meet my brother Rayshine. And get off your butt, we need to get to the gathering.” At this the tom got the same cheshire grin on his face. You know, he did not like this family. The tom walked up next to him. “You are in for a treat my friend, it is the seasonal gathering to introduce fall. We have two more sisters we need to pick up on our way, Magdalina and Rosemariana. And there is little lass Louis, also our sister, different litter. Heard they were at the clown caravan.” What kind of gathering was he talking about. Misto had not mentioned anything like that...</p>
<p>“You guys sure have a big family.” Another queen bounced over, nearly scaring him out of his fur. He managed to hold back a yelp, thankfully.<br/>“Oh, this is nothing, after all, we are still missing two siblings. Hi! I’m Louisa! I’m a midnight witching cat! It’s so nice to meet you. Oh my, your fur is on point!!” Thanks, he worked hard on it. For Misto, who he still had not found. Which was annoying. And he still was not sure if he was going to get abducted. The younger queen was also invading his personal bubble, which he did not appreciate. “And you smell of fallen leaves and rain, but in a good way! Yes this is totally the guy Misto told us about.” Misto knew this bunch of weirdos. </p>
<p>Actually, that made perfect sense…</p>
<p>Two more queens joined them. One who introduced herself as the aforementioned Magdeline, who was a tuxedo queen, and another called Rosemariana, who was fully white with red eyes (Tugger heard of albinism before, but this was the first time he had seen it. This queen was rocking it though, filled with confidence). The tux finally made him wonder…<br/>“Are all of you related to Misto?” This caused all their eyes to widen and share glances.<br/>“You didn’t know,” Magdleine asked, to which he shook his head. “Well, we must have totally creeped you out then. This is us telling you that if you hurt our brother, it does not matter that we are not around for most of the year, we will find a way to feed you to Simba. He loves chewing up heartbreakers. Got it?” He nodded, terrified and lowkey impressed (And slightly aroused in a platonic way, but Misto probably would not like Tugger thinking about his sister like that). The only other tom smiled. “He’s right through here. Go get him. Enjoy the gathering, we’ll be around.”<br/>“Thanks...” He was glad to be away from them. They were…</p>
<p>Yeah...</p>
<p>He crawled under a space beneath one of the caravans, the tunnel leading to another tent of moderate size. There were many cats and kittens, all watching a show. On the stage there was another fully black queen, whose tail and paws were sparkling. She demanded attention, dancing and singing, putting on quite the show. He looked around, trying to find his object of affection. “Tugger…! I was looking all over for you!” There was Misto, looking a bit disheveled. “Sorry, had to help some human kits, did not mean to worry you. Also, side note, met your family, thought I was getting abducted, they certainly are special.” At this Misto gasped. <br/>“You met my siblings?!” Tugger nodded and quickly recounted the events, leaving out the threats of him being fed to Simba the lion. That Misto was friends with... “That certainly sounds like them. Sorry if they scared you. I have been told we are all a bit strange. Come along, I want you to meet my dad.” </p>
<p>Misto’s father was every part welcoming and strange as everyone else had been so far, his white coat clean for the first time in months, according to Miss Miracula, who had snuck up after her song. Misto was tense around her, so Tugger subtly sat close to him as they talked. To say he was surprised Misto was part of the older litter was an understatement. “But, you were nearly the size of darling Victoria! Maybe a pea larger!” <br/>“I was twice her size, Tugger. Just because you were a head taller does not make me tiny…! I would ask you to not overexacterate, but I know that it is an impossible feat for you…” He swatted his friend, earning a glare.<br/>“What? Your fur is in a state, my friend.”  This earned him a hiss and got Misto to try and fix his coat.</p>
<p>Misto’s dad took a tiny moment to explain what was going on at the gathering. Cats, both from the circus and from the surrounding neighbourhoods and railways, gathered in hopes of finding a partner. Mistoffelees confirmed it was like the Jellicle ball, without a cat getting chosen at the end. His father continued. “It is every season because the circus travels. What if you meet someone perfect for you outside of mating season? If you travel, you have no chance like that. Love is not mating seasonal, it is everywhere.” An interesting perspective, for sure. Maybe Tugger could convince the Jellicles to do something similar. Maybe in autumn… One ball every half of a year. One where they could just get together and sing and dance without competing for the choice. Meh, he would think about it later.</p>
<p>Misto’s dad Morganan and his mom started to walk off. “Sorry darlings, it’s our cue,” Miss Miracula said. Her husband grabbed her in a hug. “I get to sing another lovesong for my lovely wife and she will sing me one in return. I can not wait to see what you came up with this year darling!.” He lifted her to rest on one of his shoulders and with that they walked off.</p>
<p>“What did he mean by lovesong,” Tugger asked as he watched them walk away. Misto’s ears just lowered and he looked away. That was a bit concerning. Misto was supposed to be having fun. It was the brother Rayshine, who startled both of them greatly, that answered his questions. “Any song sung by one cat to another, about another single cat, is a lovesong, my striped friend.” He shot the other tom a questioning glance. Before Tugger noticed and could stop him, Misto jumped down and walked off. The brother seemed unbothered by it. “Well, it’s quite simple. Dancing is a way to get a feel for each other. All kinds of love. Family, friends, lovers. But the song is different. To us, any song sung by a tom or queen for another, most often praising their abilities, is a song of love, of confession. I suppose you would not know that at the Jellicle tribe, right?” Oh dear everlasting cat…</p>
<p>Is that why Misto had acted so… distant, right after the ball…? Because Tugger had sung him a lovesong, that as far as Misto knew, was not truthful…? Was not intentional? Did not mean what Misto had wanted it to mean…?</p>
<p>Well, here’s the thing, though. Tugger had meant it, unintentionally, but he had meant it. Like a lovesong. Misto was wonderful, magical, intrancing and Tugger wanted to spend every moment with him. (And that was so cheesy it made him sound like a mouse…) </p>
<p>He had been aware that Misto returned his feelings, at least to a degree, but he had been too worried about things changing to do anything about it… But now things definitely would, as Misto knew Tugger now knew. Might as well live up to his reputation to a degree and get that tom like Demeter told him to weeks ago. “Where did Misto go?” The other tom had been halfway through an explanation on the dance routines and their meaning, when Tugger interrupted him. “Huh? Oh, most likely a neighbouring roof. Good luck. Remember what Maggie told you.” He would, he needed to not mess this up. </p>
<p>He did indeed find Mistoff on the neighbouring roof, overlooking the main walkway and just out of sight of the humans down below. The other tom looked downtrodden, ears pulled back. “Hello, Mister Mistoffelees. Wonderful disappearing act you did, leaving me with your brother.” Misto whipped around, startled if the puffing up was anything to go by. “Oh, sorry Tugger.”<br/>“It’s no problem, out of all of your siblings here, Ray is the most calm. He was kind enough to explain some things to me. Cultural differences hit us both hard, huh?” Misto did not answer him, simply staring. Seems like he needed to address this head-on...</p>
<p>“Listen, Misto, Uhm… Quaxs,I had no idea.” Misto turned to face him and smiled. When Misto smiled he always sparkled all the way up to his eyes if he was not hiding his magic, which he was never around Tugger. Misto was feigning strength… “Tugger, it’s fine, really. I had not told any of you, you could not have known. I hardly remembered some of the rituals, it’s really fine.” Tugger did not need Misto to feign anything. He was wonderful and courageous and strong enough already… It’s why Tugger went to him when his father was whisked away by Mecavity. “No, I mean… I didn’t mean… Ugh. If I offended you during the ball, in any way, please tell me and I will apologise.” He would never want their friendship to end over something so simple. Whatever had been growing between them these past few weeks and new and exciting and oh so present it sometimes made his fur stand on end with its intensity.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t want to kill it before it bloomed...</p>
<p>Misto had one eyebrow raised and had his arms crossed. “You, apologise?”<br/>“Misto, please, I’m trying to be sincere,” he pleaded with Quaxs. He needed to clear this up. He wanted this awkwardness to have zero room to grow.</p>
<p>Misto smiled, more honest and glimmering this time. “Please, you have not offended me. If anything, it was extremely flattering, even if you did not mean it like my family and colony would perceive it. That’s okay, we are born in different places. Yet we are both still Jellicles, are we not? We are not completely like them, I grew up with all of you. You had no idea. There was no way you could have known.”</p>
<p>Tugger grinned back at him, happy with the compliment hidden in Misto’s words. “I’m glad you at least like the song, I worked on it for a while… Only the best for the Phenomenal Mistoffelees.” Misto smiled back, looking down at the ground and tail swinging. Tugger could hear the start of a purr coming from him.<br/>“It was… very nice. If not for you, the tribe might have torn me to pieces.” Ha, as if! No Munk and Jenny liked little Quaxo, the only polite tom his age, to only one that did not cause trouble.<br/>“I know they wouldn’t have, they adore you. But seriously, if you don’t want the song to mean anything, it doesn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>At his comment Misto looked back up at him and Tugger could nearly see the anxiety coming off of him in waves, making the air crackle with electricity. “That suggests if I say I want it to mean what it would mean to my people, you would not mind.” Ah! Well, the thing is, he would not mind, at all, that is. After weeks of wondering if he should adres this thing between them he wanted nothing more.<br/>“Well… I…! I mean….!” He could not get those words out to Misto, however, his usually smooth tongue turning to lead in his mouth.</p>
<p>Misto’s anxiety was disappating before his eyes at Tugger’s struggle and the Tuxedo tom smiled once more, nearly grinning. “I’m glad you sang it… I just wish we had gotten to… dance as well… If that makes sense. What is a song without a dance, after all.” Misto was actually… Well, how could he possibly say no to such a proposal? He grinned back down at the smaller tom.<br/>“We could, if you wanted to, that is, make up for that. I know you dislike crowds anyway and we are up here, in our lonely little world.” The music in the background was not fitting to either of their styles, too peppy… But Tugger could just imagine twirling Misto around and off the ground, or dropping him in  a dip, maybe making him laugh… The smile on Misto’s face was sparkling and Tugger felt blinded, both by the light and the warmth surrounding them.</p>
<p>“I would like that, yes. May I have this dance, Tugger?” Misto held out his paw in a bow, offering it to Tugger. He smiled and brought a hand to his chest in hopes of calming his heart.<br/>“Of course, Misto...” The adoration in his voice he had been hiding ever since the ball came out full force. </p>
<p>And so they danced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Skimbleshanks dialog with Misto is based of how my grandfather responded to me being a lesbian. He is nearly deaf. I was telling him how I was still single and kind of sad about it. He tried to reassure me that I would find a wondeful guy. So I jokingly said, No I'm sure they will be a wonderful girl though. He gave me a blank look and did the smile he did when he did not hear everything you said. So I flat out told him I liked girl. He then went OOOOH! I still don't see the problem. You will find someone for you, you are a great girl and they'd be lucky to have you. He never once judged me, despite being 80 years old and it not being something usual in his generation. He was a wondeful man and seeing Skible just kind of reminded me of him. He loved his job as well, so yeah... I had to add in Skimble.</p>
<p>I hope that Tugger did not feel like an out of character mess.... He is a curious cat to write ;) I adore these two, they have so much fluff potential.<br/>And this will be it for now... I hope all of you had a wonderful time reading and enjoyed the fluffiness. I might write an epilogue once I feel like it, but this will be it for now. If you have anything you would still like to see happen, let me know and I might just write it when a brainwave hits me.</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who stuck around to read my weird cats fanfic. I hope you have a wonderful day/night ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. I might made a second part when a more romantic mood strikes me as my single ass can not write romance unless I listen to lovesongs until i'm ill. And I'm just not feeling that right now and writing is a hobby for me. Maybe from Tuggers perspective. The real question is if Tugger is persueing Misto (doing his little dance and singing his praise), or is simply pining and very confused by his feeling. Well... wait and see I guess.</p><p>Also, yes I did just spend a whole day writing a fanfic with an alternate past for mister Mistoffelees, leading to cultural differences and misunderstandings, don't mind me.</p><p>So to shortly touch on the musical, in the dutch scene where Mr. Mistoffelees (Called Dr diavolo) is shotting lighting and blowing things up, he ends up shotting Tugger... in the tail... yeah. Fun right. Also in the newer imagination of cats, the musical, Tugger and Misto have a short dance scene during the rum tum tugger song, which just, yes. It makes my gay little heart very happy.</p><p>Fun fact, I listened to "She" by Doddleoddle while writing this, just to get the right amount of pining in the fic.</p><p>Thank you for reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>